Under A Red Moon
by MyLastDyingWish
Summary: He betrayed her and married her best friend behind her back, so what else did she have to live for now? She didn't have anything, she was poor, she was an orphan, and she had no friends. So the last thing left for her to do is to commit suicide.Ita/Saku
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, if I did own it, then I probably wouldn't be writing this right now, but sadly, I don't. But yeah._**

**_Rating: M_**

**_Warnings: As of now, language :]_**

**_Summary: He betrayed her and married her best friend behind her back, so what else did she have to live for now? She didn't have anything, she was poor, she was an orphan, and she had no friends. So the last thing left for her to do is to commit suicide. But there is something more than meets the eye to Sakura Haruno, something completely unwordly, something different. _**

* * *

**_Under a Red Sky_**

**_Chapter I_**

_All's Fair in Love and War . . . Right?_

Sakura stood right outside of the big and beautiful white Church. She was right at the door steps, her hand reaching for the handles, shaking with fear, anguish, and sadness.

"_W-why . . . what did I **ever** do to deserve this kind of pain?" _She thought looking up in the sky, talking to Kami sama himself. "_I . . . I guess we weren't meant to be then." _Today . . . Today was the wedding of Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka. Sakura could not believe her eyes when she had read it in the headlines of the newspaper.

_Flashback:_

_Sakura stood in her kitchen, yesterday's newspaper sprawled in her hands, the headlines in big bold words, it was the week before her wedding, and she had just gotten home from work._

**_SASUKE UCHIHA AND INO YAMANAKA, SOON TO BE WED_**

**_BIGGEST AND HOTTEST WEDDING OF THE YEAR!_**

**_OWNER OF THE BIGGEST CORPORATION PROPOSED TO THE DAUGHTER OF THE RICH BUSINESS MAN, OWNER OF YAMANAKA INDUSTRIES. _**

**_THE PERFECT COUPLE! THE BIGGEST HEARTHROB AND BACHELOR GETTING MARRIED TO THE BEAUTIFUL AND GORGEOUS MODEL! SUCH A RUSH!_**

_Sakura felt the world spinning as she read it slowly over and over and over again, the big bold words stuck in her head._

The Church bells rang over and over again, Sakura ran away from the Church as fast as she could, it was raining and it was their wedding day. Sakura smiled a bit to herself, she wondered if it would rain if it had been her and Sasuke's wedding.

"I'll never be able to experience that." Sakura said.

-

-

-

Sakura carried herself to her small apartment, setting her stuff onto the counter. She had the newspaper in her hand, today's, she looked at the first page and her face scrunched up in disgust. It was a picture of Ino and Sasuke sharing a slobbery kiss at their wedding, Sakura threw the newspaper and snorted.

She went to her kitchen and went through the drawers and found the biggest knife she had. It had a sharp point and looked horrifying, but it would have to do for now. Sakura held it up to her and looked at her reflection in the knife. Her face was wet with streaks of tears, her shoulder length pink hair was tousled and messed up, and she was covered in mud. She closed her eyes and pressed it into the base of her neck, moving upward, feeling the blade cut into her flesh. She gasped for a second, but then stopped. It felt . . . exilerating. She tilted the knife, so all of the edge was facing her neck, and she cut deep in, into her jugular and felt the sharp pain. The knife dropped onto the kitchen floor, blood splattering onto the white tiles. Sakura saw the blood running down her fingers and then fell onto the floor, the darkness consuming her.

**_"Are you really ready to die?" _**A cold voice said.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked. Was she going crazy?! Did she die?

"**_Who am I?" _**the voice asked again, "**_Why my dear . . . I have many names." _**

"And that is?" Sakura asked.

**"Some people call me Kami-sama, some call me God, but i am known as Izanami_." _**The voice said.

"The Devil?" Sakura asked. "So . . . I died?"

**_"No . . . of course not . . . I'm giving you the choice wether or not you want to die or not." _**The voice said.

"I don't want to die . . . but I do at the same time . . . what should I do? I have nothing to live for anymore . . . everything . . . everything has been taken away from me." Sakura said.

"**_But my dear . . . you can still take it all back." _**The voice said.

"how?" Sakura asked.

"**_I will make you a deal . . . but you have to give me something in return." _**The voice said.

"And what is that?" Sakura asked.

"**_Your soul." _**The voice said.

"So I'm selling my soul to the Devil?" Sakura asked. "That . . . that just sounds too weird."

"**_It may be weird, Sakura . . . but . . . you will get your revenge, you do want your revenge against the boy, don't you?" _**The voice asked.

"Yes . . . very much so but." Sakura said.

"**_Then it is final." _**The voice told her, and Sakura could see a figure coming out of the shadows. It was a woman. A very beautiful woman, with the most pale skin Sakura had ever seen, pale but unblemished. The woman had long knee length bright pale blond hair, and shining golden eyes. She wore a white dress, which was surprsing.

"Will you tell me your real name?" Sakura asked.

"**_You can call me Izanami." _**The voice said. "**_Sakura-hime . . . please bear with the pain right now . . . " _**

**_"_**W-why did you call me that?" Sakura asked, Omoikame raised a delicate brow,

"**_Amaterasu . . . it seems you have entirely forgotten your past . . . such a shame." _**Izanami trailed off,

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Sakura yelled.

"**_You are really pushing yourself to the limits . . . .but . . . I should tell you if that is the case." _**Izanami said. "**_Sakura. . . you are my daughter, the Goddess Amaterasu." _**

"You . . . you can't be serious . . .no way in hell, I'm an orphan!" Sakura yelled.

"**_It may seem like lies . . . but after your Awakening . . . you will regain all memories of your past . . . " _**Izanami said.

"B-but . . . why tell me now?" Sakura asked.

**_"We will meet again soon . . . " _**Then Izanami vanished and Sakura felt herself become engulfed by black flames, and her body felt like it was being burned to the core.

"_W-what's happening to me?" _Sakura thought. She couldn't open her eyes, it would hurt way too much to do that. Fast flashes started going through her head. All of her past memories started to fill her head, memories of her forgotten lives, her past life.

And once again . . . she let the darkness consume her.

-

-

-

Sasuke held onto his wife, Ino and nuzzled against her long neck.

"Mrs. Uchiha." He mumbled. She giggled like a child,

"Mr. Uchiha." She replied.

"So . . . how does it feel?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"To be married?" He told her.

"It feels great." She told him with a shrug, "I'm married to you of course." Sasuke nodded. He thought about Sakura. If she were the one to marry him, would she answer the same thing?

_"I love you so much Sasuke-kun . . . i just need you. . . nothing else . . . you know i'll accept you no matter what." _She said those words to him before. She loved him for him, not his name, not his money, fame, or fortune. Ino was the exact opposite. She said she loved him, but she loved him for what he had, she always asked for money to go shopping, she even picked the wedding ring he gave her, which cost a fortune. Sakuran would have been happy with a simple gold band . . . nothing too fancy . . .

"What are you thinking about?" Ino asked him, drawing circles lazily on his back, snapping him out of his thinking.

"Nothing . . . just someone." He said.

"Who?" Ino asked. Sasuke hesitated.

"Sakura." He told Ino, who widened her eyes.

"Why would you be thinking about her? She left you, remember?" Ino said through narrowed eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and went back to sleep.

"_Sasuke . . . . " Sasuke heard a voice while sleeping. "Sasuke-kun." the alluring voice called out. Sasuke moved around in the bed, "Come back to me." He heard the voice call out. Sasuke shot straight up. He knew that voice, surprisingly, it was Sakura's. "Don't you love me Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Sakura?" Sasuke said. _

_"Sasuke." Her voice said again. Sasuke got off the bed and walked down the big hallway, which seemed to stretch miles and miles._

_"Where are you Sakura?" Sasuke asked. He heard her whisper more and he followed her voice. He found it . . . somewhat alluring. Then he saw her. She was so beautiful, her arms were outstretched towards him, inviting him to her. _

_"Sakura." He said. Then, something seemed to go wrong, her image started to go blurry and then, something else replaced her. She was wearing the wedding dress she was supposed to wear on their wedding day, but it was blooded, then he looked up. Her face was covered in blood and her neck was slashed. She was walking towards him,_

_"Why Sasuke?" She asked, "Why did you kill me?" She asked. He shook his head,_

_"I . .. I don't know." He stuttered, then finding a bloodied knife in his bloodied hands, he dropped it and ran, ran as fast as he could back into his room, but he couldn't, the hallway got longer and longer and when he turned around, she was right there._

Sasuke shot straight up from his bed, sweating and his breathing was rash.

"_Why did I have a dream about something like that?" _He thought.

-

-

-

Sasuke awoke to the sound of his alarm clock and the sound of sobbing and footsteps, pacing more like it, all coming from downstairs, except for the alarm clock. Sasuke got off the bed to find Ino missing, her robe was hanged and she probably already went downstairs.

"What's all the commotion?" Sasuke asked as he stepped into the room where his wife was.

"Sasuke-kun . . . " Ino sobbed, her head buried itself into her hands.

"What's wrong, Ino?" Sasuke asked. Ino didn't look up but pointed to the flat screen tv.

"We have a shocking news report that a woman, who works at the Tokyo University Hospital as a doctor, named Sakura Haruno has commited suicide in her apartment complex just last night. She was known for being close friends with the Uchiha Corporation Heir, Sasuke Uchiha, and Yamanaka Industries Heir and famous Model, Ino Yamanaka, who were just married yesterday." The reporter said. Sasuke could feel his heart drop.

"I thought you said . . . she was in America?" Sasuke asked Ino, who widened her eyes,

"I- . .. I didn't know she came back? Something must have happened!" Ino said, running to her husband. "Oh Sasuke-kun! I . . . I never knew Sakura-chan would do something like that."

"Me either." Sasuke said. Sasuke thought about his dream last night . . . did that have something to do with it? Sasuke shook it off and continued to hug his wife and soothe her. He inhaled Ino's scent of vanilla and strawberries.

"We should go back to Tokyo." Sasuke said, and Ino looked up at him with worried eyes, "We have to be there for the funeral."

"Yes . . . of course." Ino said.

-

-

-

Sasuke and Ino entered the church at about 9 am in the morning. It was the same church they got married in. Not many people knew Sakura, maybe just a few dozen people but that was all. The casket was closed shut, and no one was able to see her.

Ino wore a black dress with a black overcoat, with simple black heels, and Sasuke wore all black. They sat down in the Church and the doors opened once again, some people were a bit late. The people who entered were wearing white, surprsingly to the others, especially Sasuke and Ino. The mysterious people chose the seats next to Sasuke and Ino, so they got to see them a bit closer. The mysterious people were breathtakingly beautiful, with pale skin and golden eyes. The woman in the middle was a blond, a bit busty with golden hazel eyes and she wore all white.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing white?" Ino asked, a bit nosily. The woman smiled.

"Black is only the color of night . . . but white . . . is the real color of death, my dear." The woman said, then turning back to the casket. Her voice sent shivers down Sasuke's spine, surprsingly. The woman had sent him one glance, but Sasuke could tell in that once glance that she knew something.

-

-

-

Days flew by after the funeral, and both Ino and Sasuke forgot more and more about the suicide of Haruno Sakura and continued on with their lives, like any normal people.

-

-

-

After the days flew by, it became weeks, and those weeks, became years, and before they even knew it, everyone forgot about Sakura Haruno, and it was as if she never existed.

* * *

**Well, this is my new story :] i hope you guys like it! If there are any spelling of grammatical errors, please do tell me! **

**i am also sorry that I haven't been updating my other stories :/ i've been having a bit of a writers block with them . . . it happens.**

**So yeah, the official pairing of this story is Sakura/Itachi, my favorite couple!**

**please review!**

**Notes:**

**Izanami: The japanese goddess of creation and death, also called Izanami-no-Kami. She was the former wife of the japanese god Izanagi.**

**Amaterasu: The japanese goddess of the sun, born from the japanese god Izanagi's left eye. She is also known as Ōhiru-menomuchi-no-kami. **

**For my story, I will alter the god's or goddesses's powers, just to fit to my liking.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**6 Years Later**

A girl chuckled as she stepped off the private jet.

"HELLO TOKYO!" She screamed. She had an a-line cut dirty blond hair and golden hazel eyes, with pale skin with a little olive tone to it.

"Oh gawd, you're so loud!!" another girl said coming out of the jet. She had mid-waist length blue hair and shining blue eyes. Her face was as pale as alabaster. "So . . . this is Tokyo."

"Yeah . . . haven't been here in ages." one said. "Gawd, she is taking way too long!"

"HURRY UP!" The blue haired one yelled.

"I'm coming, don't worry about it." Another girl said from inside.

"Alright alrigh, Miss High and Mighty." The blue haired girl said.

"I heard that." The girl from inside the jet said coming off the plane. Her knee length pink hair swayed against the wind.

"It's been so long . . . I wonder how everyone's doing." She said.

"Don't worry, we'll find out soon enough." The blond said with a little shrug.

"We'll have so much fun!" The pink haired one said. "Let's go." And the two others followed behind her.

-

-

-

"Keisuke-kun!" A blond woman said. A little black haired, blue eyed boy turned around.

"Mama!" He shouted, running into his mother's arms.

"Come on, let's go home, we've had too much fun already!" She said with a small smile.

"But mama! I still want to go on the swings!" He said with a little pout. The blond smiled sadly at this and chuckled,

"We have all the time in the world to go on the swings, but now, we have to go home and get ready for Papa's party!" She said.

"Papa? We get to see papa?!" He said jumping up and down. The blond nodded.

"It's his birthday today, so we're having a BIG party for him!" She said.

"I wanna go!" He said. She took hold of his hand,

"Well, we have to get ready first, so let's go home." The blond said.

-

-

-

Ino's sort of POV

"Ehehe." A blond man chuckled. "Sasuke, this has got to be the best party you've ever had!"

"Tch, dobe." The raven haired man said.

"So, where's Ino-chan and Keisuke-kun?" Naruto asked looking around the big ballroom.

"They'll be here soon." Sasuke said with a shrug.

"Sasuke-kun!" A woman said to her dashing looking husband.

"PAPA!" Keisuke yelled.

"Hey!" Naruto said waving.

"Hey, Naruto!" She said. She was dressed in a deep purple halter top dress, and it flowed all the way to her feet, which were adorned with stiletto black heels. Her mid waist length blond hair was piled on top of her head, which had a diamond tiara on it, and little curls and ringlets adorned around her face.

"You look beautiful, Ino." Sasuke said to her. She blushed and gave him a light kiss on the lips. She knew he was taking in her scent, which smelled of vanilla, strawberries, and her oh-so favorite perfume Miss Dior Chere.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun!" She said to her husband, who was dressed in black dress pants and a blue shirt, which had two undone buttons.

"Thanks." Sasuke said, heading towards his five year old son and picked him up.

"How was your day, Keisuke?" Sasuke asked.

"It was GREAT! Me and mama went to the park!" The six year old said with a big grin.

"Really?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, but we weren't able to go on the swings." Keisuke said with a small pout.

"Maybe I'll take you there next time, and we can go on the swings." Sasuke said.

"REALLY, papa?!" Keisuke asked, and Sasuke nodded and put his son back onto the floor. "Now, go on and have fun." Keisuke nodded and went to play with the other children.

She looked around the whole ballroom, everyone was dressed in their finest gowns and suits, but she felt as if she were the most beautiful and important person there, because she was Uchiha Ino, wife of Uchiha Sasuke, one of the most richest people in Japan, and that was one of the main reasons she held her head up high.

"_They are all looking at me . . . no one can take the spotlight from me." _She thought.

"Ino-chan!" Someone called out during her thoughts. She turned around to see a petite, midnight blue haired woman heading towards her, along with a brunette.

"Hinata, TenTen!" She said, going to her friends. Hinata was wearing a white dress that reached right under knees, and hugged her curves, it was strapless.

"I love your dress!" She gushed.

"Thank you." Hinata said. She went to TenTen, who surprsingly had her hair done for once! It was straightened, and her dress was emerald green and reached the floor like hers, it was also strapless.

"TenTen, you look great!" She said. TenTen blushed.

"Thanks." TenTen said. The women found themselves the only ones talking among everyone in the ballroom, and looked around. Everyone in the whole room were all looking in one direction, and that was at the grand staircase.

"What's going on?" she whispered to TenTen and Hinata, but they didn't respond, they too, were fixed onto the staircase. She looked at Sasuke, he too was looking, and he looked more surprised than anyone else.

"It-it . . . can't be!" Hinata sobbed. IShe looked at the staircase and gasped, her eyes widening.

It couldn't be her . . . it just wasn't possible . . .right?! But . . .it was her. In the flesh.

Sakura Haruno

Sakura walked down the staircase, along with two other women, foreigners to be exact, walking right behind her. She looked extravagant, more so than herself. Her pink hair was long, longer than her own's, it reached her knees, curled and flowed lusciously behind her like a flag. Dressed in a blood red strapless corset gown, which was backless and had a sweetheart neckline, and was adorned in dress hugged her curves and flowed from her hips to the floor, a long train of red following behind her, the dress was definitely a Chanel classic. She would have killed to have that dress, but she needed the body to fill it. Her feet were adorned in Versace Greek key stilettos. Her hair sprawled against her pale flawless back. Her skin . . . it was so pale, and transculscent, like pale porcelain. Her emerald eyes . . .were as expressive as before, but showed more confidence and power. Was this really Sakura Haruno? The girl who was shy and weak when they were little kids, the shy doctor who worked nightshifts at Tokyo University Hospital? The one that killed herself? And the last time she checked, Sakura was never compared to her beauty and radiance, she was a famous model in the whole country! But there she was, standing all high and mighty, looking like she had never looked before.

Impossible . . . she had to check it out for herself.

End of Ino's POV

"W-wow." Naruto muttered as he looked at the woman. "D-dude . . . I never knew you knew such a hottie, teme." Naruto muttered.

" Hey, you guys." Shikamaru said.

"Sshhh! She's making an entrance, her friends are also hot!" Naruto said.

"You're so oblivious." Shikamaru stated.

"How?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You seriously can't remember?" Shikamaru asked again shaking his head in disbelief.

"WHAT!" Naruto asked, he looked back at the pink haired woman again, she was already standing in front of the grand staircase, looking around with a straight line on her lips, her two friends smiling and looking around the ballroom.

Then the woman's eyes landed onto Sasuke and his friends, a fierce smirk on her plump glossed lips. She started making her way towards them. Sasuke widened his eyes and swallowed his spit. There was no way she could be heading his way . . . but she was.

"Hello." She said. She looked straight at Sasuke, who just stared at this. . . goddess before him. He had a hard time picking the right word, there were barely any to describe her.

"My name is Senju Sakura." She said. Senju? Was what ran through everyone's minds. Wasn't that one of the biggest and not to mention, richest company, even richer than Uchiha?!

"S-Sakura-chan?!" Naruto squeaked. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hello, Naruto." She greeted. He stared in shock, no words could even come out of his mouth. A little coughing was heard from behind Sakura.

"Oh, these are my friends." Sakura said. Sasuke's head went to the girl at Sakura's right. A woman with mid waist lenght light blue hair that was tied in a side ponytail and shining blue eyes, her face was pale, with a little tan, and looked flawless, like Sakura's. She was wearing a sapphire blue gown that went to the floor like Sakura's, but it had off the shoulder straps and was also corset like and tight at the top but flowed at the bottom.

"My name is Suseri, pleasure to meet you, Sakura has told us _so much _about you." Suseri said, with a smile. The other one was blond, with an a-line like haircut, it was somewhat short at the back, but got longer in front, it wasn't the typical a-line haircut because the front was longer and reached her chest, with brunette hair underneath her blond. She had golden hazel eyes and pale skin with a olive tone to it, she was wearing a knee length white cream dress, with a halter top corset with a creamish tone to it and bubbled at the bottom, and her feet were adorned in black pumps.

"My name is Benizaten, but please call me Beni, it's finally great to meet you!" She said, with a smirk. Sasuke looked at all three girls and noticed that at their necks, were pendants of vials, that were in the shape of crosses, all of them filled with a red-ish liquid. Sakura's was decorated in rubies, Suseri's sapphires, and Beni's were diamonds.

"Sakura-chan?" A voice said from behind Sasuke, a blond haired woman popped up.

Yamanaka Ino. _Correction. _Uchiha Ino now. Sakura's eyes did not falter, but she kept staring on at the blond woman dressed in purple, then her eyes moved to the boy below her. A smile was plastered onto Sakura's face.

"What's your name?" Sakura said bending down a little. The little boy had Sasuke's raven hair but Ino's blue eyes. He hesitated at first but then spoke up,

"Uchiha Keisuke, what's your name pretty lady?" He asked with a little blush. This boy was definitely Sasuke's son.

"My name is Senju Sakura." She told him. "How old are you?"

"I just turned six years old!" He told her with a shining smile. Sakura giggled, and her friends joined in, together, they sounded like wind chimes.

"Such an adorable and handsome little boy." Suseri said, patting him lightly on his head.

"Absolutely." Beni said. Then click clacking of heels were heard in the background, everyone went silent as everyone's heads were focused on who was making the loud sounds. Sakura, Suseri and Beni did not turn around.

"He takes after his father, doesn't he?" Sakura asked her friends. Both of them nodded.

"Very handsome indeed." Suseri said in a low and sultry voice.

"Ah, Sakura." The low and seductive voice said. Sakura turned around.

"Tsunade-sama." Suseri and Beni said in unison and both bowed their heads.

"Suseri-san, Benizaiten-san." The blond woman said nodding.

"Sakura-hime." The blond said looking at the rosette who kissed her on both cheeks.

"Mother, you've finally arrived." Sakura said. That's when it hit Sasuke and Ino. This was the same woman they saw at Sakura's funeral, the one wearing white! This was . . . Senju Tsunade?! Sakura's mother? The busty woman had light blond hair and deep hazel eyes. Her hair was tied to a side ponytail but curled and flowed to her hips. Her lips were painted red, as were her professionally manicured nails. She was wearing a black gown, which was also corset and had no back, it was also V-necked and was tight around her hips and flowed to her legs. Her feet were covered in black stiletto's, which showed off her red pedicure.

"Ah, how very rude of me." Sakura started. "This is my mother, Senju Tsunade." Sasuke nodded, as did Ino. "These were some . . . friends of mine a while back."

"Yes . . . I already know." Tsunade said with a smirk on her face. Then all of a sudden Ino blurted out,

"How are you alive?" Sakura's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, but they returned to normal.

"What do you mean? I've been alive?" She said.

"NO! YOU'RE LYING!" Ino yelled. "YOU COMMITTED SUICIDE ON THE DAY I MARRIED SASUKE-KUN!"

"You're being irrational Ino-san." Sakura said.

"Stop toying around with us Sakura, we were there, we saw your dead body." Ino said. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Ino's right." Sasuke said. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Excuse me?" Sakura said with a little annoyance in her voice. "I believe you do not have any right to say that to me."

"Break it up people!" A voice was heard from behind. Sasuke and Ino's head moved to where the source was coming from. Then a pair of arms landed onto Suseri and Nami's shoulders.

"How are my favorite ladies, yeah?" The man asked with a smirk.

"Knock it off Deidara." Suseri said with a roll of her eyes.

"What? Are you annoyed of me?" He asked.

"Pfft, obviously." Beni said with a roll of her gold eyes.

"Deidara, you're here?" Sakura asked him, with a small pout. "How'd you get an invite?"

"Well, you see, your mother, who seems to be my aunt, invited me here!" He said. "And the invitation said that she was allowed to bring anyone she wants too, yeah." He said with an in-your-face look.

"Sometimes I don't know what I see in you." Suseri said, crossing her arms.

"It's cuz of my looks, yeah." He said.

"Uhh, no, not really." Suseri said straight forwardly, Beni and Sakura started to laugh a little.

"Sorry for being rude." Sakura said. "This is my cousin, Deidara."

"Hey, un, you must be the Uchiha." Deidara said to Sasuke, who nodded.

"The rest of them are Ino and Naruto." Sakura said. (An: the rest of them left, except for Sakura's group.)

"There you guys are." Another voice said. He had neck length red hair and porcelain pale skin and gold eyes.

"Sasori." Sakura greeted. "Did you come along with Deidara?" Sasori nodded.

"Sasori!" Beni said, walking over to the red head.

"Beni-san." He greeted. "Sakura-san, he is going to be here very soon." He assured her.

"He better, he promised me he'd be here." Sakura said.

"How do you all know Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Close friends." Sasori told him. "You are the birthday boy, I presume?" Sasuke nodded. "Happy birthday then."

"Sakura." A low and deep voice said from behind. Sakura started to smile and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Itachi." They both said in unison.

-

-

-

"What are you doing here, Itachi?" Sasuke seethed, gritting his teeth. "You were supposed to be dead."

"Don't be so rude, Sasuke." Sakura told him. "He's my guest." Itachi slid his arm around Sakura's slim waist and pulled her closer. Sasuke's eyes widened. Was Sakura with his brother? It was impossible. Itachi wasn't supposed to be here . . . he commited suicide many years before!

"Sakura . . . I thought . . . you were dead?" Ino asked. "Why can't you tell us the truth?!"

"Listen here darling, I've been alive . . . try to get that through your thick head." Sakura said. Ino was fuming now.

"How dare you!" Ino exclaimed. "Do you know who you are talking to?!" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "I'm Uchiha Ino, my husband is Uchiha Sasuke, the owner of Uchiha Corporations! I am a famous, and beautiful supermodel, and you have the right to talk to me like that?!"

"Excuse me, do you know who I am?" Sakura asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do!" Ino exclaimed. "You were Haruno Sakura, the ugly little bitch next door who nobody liked, you were an orphan, and I was the only one who pitied you, and somehow you got Uchiha Sasuke to ask you out, but you know what?! He cheated on you behind your back with me, everytime he would tell you he loved you he lied, everytime you guys had sex, he thought of me, and when he asked you to marry him, he asked me too and we got married, and he never loved you, you fucking bitch!" Ino yelled. Everyone in the ballroom went quiet because of this outburst. Sakura chuckled a bit.

"Obviously you don't know who I am." Sakura said.

"Oh yeah?" Ino asked. Sakura smiled.

"I am the one who will make your life a living hell." Sakura whispered as she past Ino, her friends following behind her.

"See ya later!" Beni said waving goodbye.

"It was a pleasure to meet you guys, but we will meet against soon." Suseri said with a smirk.

* * *

**AN: This is chapter two! I hope you like it!**

**Benizaiten and Suseri are other japanese goddesses, but I will explain more about them in the later chapters!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews always give me a lot of inspiration to write! **

**thank you again for reading my story!**


	3. Author's Note

Hi everyone!

I know this isn't an update like you all were expecting, it's actually the opposite. As you can see, I haven't updated in _quite a while. _That's not going to change anytime soon because truthfully, I've fallen out of love with these stories as well as anime/manga in general.

I've actually given up on these stories a long time ago.

A big reason for this was because kpop. Yes, I'm not lying, kpop. I've actually been into it since I was in the 7th grade, although all I did was listen to the music.

It wasn't until my sophomore year of high school that I really got into it and started watching more videos and getting into more groups. Kpop had an impact on my life that anime/manga did not. Unlike anime/manga, kpop was not a fleeting thing for me and it has helped me through so many rough moments and situations that I had going on in my life. Don't get me wrong; I haven't abandoned anime/manga, not at all. I'm just not as passionate about it as I was when I was younger. I still keep up with the manga (though not the anime) and I've also started watching Shingeki no Kyojin and reading it as well.

What also brought me to drop these stories was the fact that I matured as a writer. I actually went back to read these stories and I was honestly disgusted with them. The writing is horrendous and just full of clichés and horrible grammar. I'm not saying that my writing is perfect right now because it's not! It's just my writing style has definitely changed, for the better I hope.

The reason for this change was probably because I took IB, or Honors English, in high school, which definitely opened up my horizons within the world of Literature. I can't bring myself to write new chapters for my stories, mostly because the passion that I had for them is no longer there.

I hope you all can understand and I am so sorry that it has come to this. I am so incredibly grateful for those of you who still favorite and subscribe to my stories, even when they haven't been updated in a while. Also to those who have been with these stories since the beginning, if you're reading this, thank you _so much. _I am sorry if I have disappointed any of you but I hope you can understand.

Once again, thank you so much for reading this and for reading my stories. Writing these stories was just a stepping-stone for me to improve my writing and I will never forget them or you guys!

Thank you!


End file.
